This invention relates generally to outdoor barriers, and specifically to an improved fence which reduces construction time without sacrificing ragidity, ventilation or visual obstruction. In the past, exterior fences to obstruct an observer's view into a yard or the like while providing ventilation have been constructed of various materials such as wood in which separate panels were affixed between individual posts, thus requiring a large amount of time to affix each panel to each individual post with fasteners, nails or the like. Also, fences constructed from wooden materials require periodic maintenance to preserve the surface of the fence. Applicant's improved fence eliminates the fastening time of the panels by providing a plurality of continuous unitary flexible panels which are fixed to terminal posts, the intermediate supporting posts requiring no fastenings, such as screws, nails or the like to affix the panels thereto. The intermediate support fence posts are provided on opposite lateral sides with pairs of slots lying in the same plane which receive the flexible continous panels which are threaded therethrough, the intermediate posts being spaced apart as desired. For increased rigidity, rail sections may be fixed along the upper vertical ends of each of the intermediate and terminal posts. The flexible panels are fixed to the terminal posts at each end by threading the flexible panel ends having cut-away portions through slots in the terminal post and fastening each end about a segment of the terminal post circumference. The lower section of each of the supporting and terminal posts have lateral wall slots which receive fluent concrete when the post is embedded and anchored in concrete which hardens through the slots, increasing the rigidity of the fence post anchorage.
Applicant's improved fence provides the advantages of having a lightweight fence that is very sturdy, which eliminates the dangers of a barbed fence top and which may be constructed as a "do-it-yourself" project by a home owner or the like and utilizes construction elements of pre-cut design for the posts, allowing one to construct the fence as high or as low as desired for the particular type of privacy required. The fence is especially adapted for areas near or surrounding salt water because of its corrosion resistant qualities.